


Thanksgiving Hernia

by Kameiko



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Chocolate Condoms, Chocolate Lubrication, Convenient Store Dinner, Dark Humor, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hugging, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Thanksgiving, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Things always start out great with the family.Faithful Laughter, tasteful humor, strong supportive emotions.Dry mockery, dark humor, weak words to cause pain.Just leave, boys. Nothing here can be worth saving...right?





	Thanksgiving Hernia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunaBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/gifts).



> I don't own any franchises, products, and characters mentioned in this story. My work is purely for everybody's enjoyment, and I would like to keep it that way. Having ownership over all this that requires contracts and other lawful fruitfulness is just too much responsibility. I am not ready for that kind of work, nor does my massive paycheck of $0.00 show for it in the world of fanfiction.
> 
> Hello to my best friend! This is the final story for you! I saved the best one for last! Please enjoy this juicy Thanksgiving story that is nearly three months late! Good news is there's CHOCOLATE! YES! Seriously though, I really enjoyed writing all these stories for you, and I hope you found some joy in all of them. You deserve to be happy! Love you! Also, everyone else: thank you for reading this and I hope y'all enjoyed it too!

“Do we really have to do this?” Mac asked while stuffing his luggage in the trunk of the car. Adam didn’t answer, and this caused Mac to say more bitter things about family and people’s selective hearing with incoherent mumbles. Adam chose to ignore the lather comment and settled for glaring at Mac for being a complaining shithead. Too busy moaning and groaning under his breath to even form a proper sentence himself.

“Yes, we do.” Adam said as he placed his own luggage next to Mac’s. He sighed at the fact that everything felt so compact in this tiny little thing called a car. Might as well have rented a bug, and then that way they both can bitch about the uneasiness of claustrophobic spaces on this trip. Either way, happy trip or not, they both have something equally to make fun of on this long drive of sight-seeing pastures and things that go moo in the night.

Thanksgiving, holiday time in the US, and an excuse to eat an excessive amount of food and pretend everyone loved each other. Mac didn’t see the point of him celebrating this treasonous abomination. Part of the reason why the UK revolted against the Americans so much, because they just couldn’t pass up their damn turkey and Black Friday deals on TV’s running $2’s cheaper than usual $5 price. This was all muttered bitterly and in the mental state of someone who doesn’t want to introduce their lover to an obnoxious family tree of relatives that will complain about how to make England great again after the Brexit that happened over a decade ago! SLAM! There goes the lock to the trunk and Mac’s pride.

“Hey! Take it easy!” Adam placed a hand on Mac’s shoulder. He felt the bacon steam sizzling off of him. “I can handle your family. Thanksgiving dinner? Easy. Nothing can be worse than a stealth mission in the deserts of the Sahara.”

SLAM! There goes the Trunk lid. It sprung upwards just to spite Mac. He kicked the car hard. If it was a shin it would have a bent bone. You better damn well believe it would’ve too! “Fuck your analogy! The deserts don’t talk back.”

True, they don’t talk back. They just make you undeniably thirsty and die within a day or two. People that talk a lot just make your ears ring for half an hour. Adam placed a finger in his ear. He nearly went deaf himself just listening to Mac’s ranting. Mental note: find MacReady a hobby that doesn’t involve a sore throat and military jargon to the tenth degree. Mission impossible? Yes, but it will buy Adam some time to come up with something that wasn’t going to kill him on the road today.

“Do I need to write my living will? I seem to have misplaced my quill pen and ink bottle.” Adam rolled his eyes and had shaken his head. Really, this wasn’t necessary! Everything won’t be ok if Mac doesn’t calm down.

Mac finally managed to slam the trunk closed by tying some emergency rope from the hatch to the inside lock. “And stay fucking closed!” Pressed the lock button on his key ring about five times to make sure it was locked. One thing they didn’t have to worry about was the door opening and all their underwear roared down the street; especially, Mac’s cute teddy bear boxers. 

“Just get in the car and drive, Mac.” Adam helped himself to the passenger seat, buckling in tightly. He wanted to make sure Mac’s road rage wouldn’t drive them off a cliff somewhere, and if it did, he would be buckled in tightly when the coroner identifies his corpse. He still looked pretty mad from the “losing” the battle earlier. Adam doesn’t see it. Then again why would he? Adam’s family only made up of two members. How bad can Mac’s be?

Oh, Adam was very wrong. Very fucking wrong. When he got to the front porch he was immediately greeted by Mac’s mom. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him what felt like a hundred kisses while stroking his black hair. All the while talking about how smooth it was and asking him what kind of conditioner he used. When she did let go of him, Mac was the first one to give his lover the: I told you so look. Adam didn’t seem fully convinced. There are many people with different cultures that kiss relatives, or the fact that this being the culture called: mom. Then this made all the difference.

“Come in! Come in!” Mac’s mother ushered them inside. “You two must really want to start unpacking! I’ll have one of your brothers unlock the trunk, Duncan!”

“Wait! That won’t-“ Mac winced. He watched his brother get smacked in the eye be the makeshift rope. He covered it and glared. Mac pretended he didn’t notice and went on inside to see that the rest of his family have already started greeting themselves to Adam. He grew kind of jealous when he watched all of them poke at his shiny hands. Not on his watch! Mac quickly goes over and pulled his boyfriend away.

“They’re just interested in my gear, Mac. No one was trying to hump my leg.” Adam shrugged.

“You don’t know my family like I do. They can be the worst!” Mac lead them to the guest room where they’ll be staying. In reality, it was his old room turned into a guest room for others to sleep in or when Mac came over to visit. Quit the cozy bed. Everything in the room screamed: Grandma. With all the white curtains, bed spread, candles, and the oak like furniture. No cursive heartfelt sayings of any sort were laid out by the small wreaths, almost screamed: full Grandma if that was the case.

Adam turned to see the angry brother come in with the luggage. “Sorry about that. Mac’s temper flared up at the last moment.”

“No problem. He’ll just have to endure grandpa’s stories when he sits next to him.” The brother bids them a good-bye with a salute and a toothy grin. Mac didn’t like that, and he didn’t like the fact that he will now be forced to listen to his grandfather’s rage about how this current generation of English people are ruining the country with their politics of good nature and wanting people to sing and dance instead of fighting for whatever war or non-sensible reason. No one really paid any attention to him.

Adam threw his luggage on the bed. Unpacked and unloaded, mostly his nightly attire with the hygienical products underneath. Nothing too exciting to look at. He placed everything in the bathroom, nice and neatly, so Mac doesn’t jump on him like last time when the toothpaste was a millimeter out of place. He had to get a long nightly lesson about the importance of order and very too little no chaos. Not a fun time and as for payback? Mac had some pink hair in the morning and had to explain to Miller at work what had happened. Adam’s never seen Miller storm back into his office to drown in whiskey so fast in his life. Poor man and not-so poor Mac.

Mac finished unpacking his side of things while Adam was in the bathroom. Curious, Adam goes through his stack of underwear. Adam thought Mac was joking about the different cuddly and cute animal prints on his boxer briefs, but apparently, he was wrong. Looking around to see if Mac was around, he wasn’t, good. He stretched them a bit to see how sheer the size they can stretch out to be. He didn’t even notice Mac’s father coming back in.

“Aw! What a grower! I swear when that boy hit puberty-“ The father goes on about how Mac couldn’t stop exploring. Always crying about how he can’t stop getting-Mac walked back in!

Mac really wanted to walk out of the house then and there. He covered his face when he overheard his dad talk about his penis, and Adam still won’t put down the underwear. Mac shoved his dad out before the older man could get another word in. A glare to Adam wouldn’t do Mac’s world any justice. Instead he tried to go for them. Adam wasn’t having it. Only being an inch taller had somewhat an advantage. Adam held them up for a bit. Dangling them over Mac’s nose like a carrot. Mac would show him! Show him that messing with another person’s loins would lead to ten years bad luck! He goes for the tackle. Adam held him back with an outstretched hand on the man’s chest.

Adam is amused. He hasn’t had this much fun since their first date. Seeing Mac get drunk as hell and start singing _Old McDonald_ way off key like an American country hillbilly finally dropped to the number two spot on the redneck charts! “You don’t have the upper strength to stop me.”

“You wouldn’t be able to stop me even if you didn’t have those fancy augs!” Mac sputtered at him. He stopped fighting and crossed his arms over his chest, giving off a fake pout. Adam had won this round, but will there be another?

Adam lowered his guard. Placing the underwear back on the bed. Not a mistake a trained agent like Adam should’ve made. Mac rushed towards him, almost tackling him till Adam’s _Quicksilver_ kicked into effect. He grabbed Mac by the wrist, turning them around, grinning at him with that shit eating grin. Something that Mac rarely ever gets to see. When he did it normally meant a lot of trouble.

Adam pinned Mac’s arms above his head. “Not so tough are you, hot shot? I bet you’re wearing the rocket ship pair right now. Shall I check?” Adam used a free hand to unbutton Mac’s pants. Looking down he doesn’t see the rocket ships but the _Care Bears_ ones. Someone really wanted to be bold today!

Mac looked off to the side. “I have no shame in wearing comfortable underpants!”

“Not complaining.” Adam moved Mac’s pants down further. A finger gently pulling down Mac’s underwear to release the soft erection. Hungry looks are on both of their faces.

“Ew! What are you two doing?!” A shrieking young woman’s voice beamed from the door. Lucky for her she didn’t anything but Adam’s feet.

Mac quickly pushed his pants up. “Sweetheart! I didn’t know you were going to be in today! You told me tomorrow! Saying you had some last-minute studying at the university you had to do!”

“Dad, you didn’t get my text message? I said I would be in later today! For God’s sake, next time close the Goddamn door!” She slammed the door behind her as if this is a _Panic! At the Disco_ song.

Adam looked at Mac. So this was the daughter he would always speak so highly of. Being away from work, and not at home much really affected the father and daughter relationship. Mac trying his best to be there for her with his job and all turned to be a bit of a challenge. Luckily, Adam found a way for the two to spend more time together by simply making Mac leave early from work, so they can video call. Mac was skeptical about the idea at first, afraid that his work wasn’t going to be finished, but Adam, the clever cat, wasn’t about to take no for an answer. About three times a week Adam would make Mac drop everything he was doing to come home and spend some quality time with his family. It didn’t work at first but threatening to take away the stress relief of sex and replace all his office files with balloon animals did the trick. Especially, when Adam really had to go forward with the animal balloon threat. Made up sex came afterwards.

Mac didn’t want to get up from the bed. “I rather just lie here and die.”

“We don’t have the time to plan for a funeral. Wait till you get up from the table to do that.” Adam always being the comedian. He leaned back over Mac. Picking up where they left off.

Mac’s hands unbuckled Adam’s belt. Unlooping it from its holes and throwing it over to the side. Not being very patient, he forced the man’s pants down to reveal his silky-smooth black boxer briefs. This man could look good in anything, including _Gumby_ briefs, and would leave Mac in a blushing mess. Adam smirked at the thought of Mac squirming underneath him, begging him to do so many things to him.

“DAD!” Mac’s daughter comes back in, shielding her eyes. “Come on! Or I will get grandpa in here to talk to you about the Brexit!”

Mac groaned. He just wants to have some sex here! Was this too much to ask for? He sat up, covering himself. “Alright, child. You can leave now.”

She left the two alone, not even bothering to close the door. What a spoiled brat she can be! He goes to pull his pants back up, but Adam stops him. He doesn’t care what Mac’s daughter says, they’re going to have some God damn sex if this is the last thing they do! Predatory eyes move down to Mac’s underwear, easily slipped off to reveal his hardon. Licking his lips first to make them all nice and juicy. Adam wanted to make sure that Mac’s member can easily be tasted like a lollipop. The thoughts screaming through his head are just telling him to take him on the bed now. Fuck him into the mattress. Just bend Mac’s legs to his head. Just…

“Hurry up!” Mac’s not in the mood to be patient right now. Adam can deal with that.

Adam does as Mac said and takes him into his mouth, slowly. He wanted his lover to savior everything. Wanted his lover to be well prepared with this sweet-smelling lotion, feel the fingers running smoothly up his backside. Making sure there won’t be any tearing. Maybe smell like roses for a while, and cause discomfort around the family, hopefully the one’s that keep barging into this room uninvited! Adam swore to God if it was Mac’s father again, he would strangle him with the wreaths! He turned. No! It was worse! The mother had saw them! Now, she noticed his look on her! Quickly she slammed the door shut and ran down the hall. Just fucking great. Now no one is in the Goddamn mood to have sex.

Mac had pulled his pants back up when Adam turned back at him. Come on! He just finished prepping the British hole! This can be a Brexit on itself! Ok, the jokes Adam was pushing through his head are starting to become old. He sat up, ran a hand through his black hair, hoping that somehow the system in in his head would shut down, and he can quietly drown himself away from this messy situation. Was it too late to give Koller a call? Claim that he needed to see him right now, so he can get out of this really bad situation? No, it was too late…was too late. What does now mean then? Shaking his head, Adam becomes fully clothed, not in his regular attire. He settled on something a bit more casual. They’re going to have dinner tonight, not go to church. Wait, are they going to have to go to church tonight? No. They’re in England. Mac didn’t tell his family to have the full experience….right?

Grandpa comes back in, with a bible. Why does he have a bible? Oh God, Adam never stepped foot in a church much less opened a bible! “I am taking you two boys to church! The priest going to talk about the good of religion!”

Mac facepalmed. “Grandpa! You’ve never been to church!”

“Time to start going! You two were about to have a shag on my nice clean sheets! Your grandma made me wash them after your daughter spilled paint all over them yesterday!” Ah, right, Mac’s daughter loved to do art work, and had a bad habit at one point; but that was forever ago! She had to have done this on purpose to spite him for not listening to her about the boy she broke up with last week! She just started college! Why does she need a boyfriend?

Adam had enough of this silliness. He stood up and grabbed the bible out of the man’s hands. Grandpa didn’t take too kindly to that. He raised a finger high in the sky, about to go off on Adam, when the book shoved its way into the old man’s mouth. He muffled out about how everyone in this room but him are going to Hell, because God’s bible doesn’t like slobber over it! Adam shrugged. For all he knew, God probably had a sense of humor a few minutes ago already. Now, the annoyance from the deity and the two men in the room remain.

Mac pulled the bible out of Grandpa’s mouth. “Please leave. No one here goes to church, and the awkwardness will not start now!”

Grandpa finally left. No more bitching and complaining about how everyone will be in Hell by the end of the night. He forgot to take the wet bible with him. Mac steadily moves it under the dresser with his foot, not wanting it to catch on fire anywhere near him and soil his good clothes. What a day this has turned out to be! Can’t even rest for a minute without someone barging in on them. Even the look on Adam’s face told him that this was all he needed to know. Time to get out! Maybe if they pack their bags and slip on by without anyone noticing…nope! Too late! The older brother walked in telling them they have to come downstairs with the rest of the family, and to spend some time with his college daughter. Why the guilt trip? He tried to the other day, but she was all mad at him then! Now? She doesn’t know what mood she wanted to be in! Agh! Mac pulled at his hair, which wasn’t much. Adam had to place a hand on his lovers’ shoulder just to get him to calm down.

Mac shrugged it off. If his daughter wanted to spend quality time with him then dammit he would! He marched downstairs, all prepared to ask his daughter about college, when her mother stepped in, handing her a glass of tea. Nope! Nope! Double nope! Time to bail! Last person he wanted to deal with was his first ex-wife! The one he was supposed to be happy with but not! She didn’t like his clinginess being too straightforward! He knows that wasn’t her fault, but he still doesn’t want to be in the same presence as her. Why did his family invite her over anyways? Oh yeah, because they like her…and not the other two ex-wives that bared no children with him. Maybe it was just to get the granddaughter to come over more often?

Daughter’s mother looked up at him with the usual face of disappointment. “I see you haven’t changed much MacReady.”

“Neither have you, Harpy.” Mac sputtered out bitterly towards her. Yeah, he was a dick, but she was a monster! Those bird claws grabbing him by the arm the way they did, and his sharp teeth biting right into the ankle! No wonder their pour fledgling daughter needed several years of therapy after all the shit they put each other through!  

Adam cleared his throat. It did the trick, somewhat. All eyes tend to him now. Well, no time like the present to bond to his future step-daughter. “So, college. How are things going there?”

“Why do you care?” She muttered unhappily, stabbing away at the piece of paper in her hand with a pencil. Her hole puncture is on point and would make perfect bullseyes in the field if she ever perused a career in the military.

Mac rubbed his face. She only decided to do this now out of all times! Her mother might even flip on him and curse his ass out for encouraging his sniper skills onto their daughter. How could he even do that?! She has never been with him down at the shooting range, no matter how many times he had offered, and the fact she doesn’t like guns! He was not about to force something like that onto her either, but of course the evil witch had plans to make him the bad guy in this nasty situation!

Adam patted Mac’s arm. He’ll need all the patience in the world to get through this hallway much less the dinner, which should be happening soon. Hopefully before the next volcano in this family had erupted. The casualties among them so far have only been between Mac and barely any on Adam. Seemed like the family loved him the most to give him the time of day. Be thankful for that, Adam. Dinner might not go so well. Adam sighed at the mental gymnastics. He really doesn’t want any of this mess to fall on him or Mac. Take a deep breath in and out, close the eyes, and make the way through the crowds that have started to throw ridiculous questions at them.

_Mac tell you about the time he climbed a tree and his shirt got caught on a tree branch? He couldn’t get down till he was found around 10 PM at night! Poor lad needed a bath and some anti-bug medicine. He was covered in fire ant bites! Almost had to go to the hospital! What a horrible prank his brothers played on him by leaving him to hang there!_

Adam didn’t find that funny. How would they like it if they were stung by fire ants and crying for hours? What horrible brothers! Adam furrowed his brow at the very existence of cruelty. This family trip was fun. The daughter and mother coming in, making a mockery of this place, and all but one family member seemed normal enough. Why did everyone have to stare at them? The final stretch needed to be here. Adam looked behind him to see the embarrassment on his face.

_His first wife was the best! She treated him well, and what did he do? He clinged to her like she was a koala! One that would yell at her for not doing what he wanted! The laundry, the sweeping, cooking, and whatever blood, sweat, and tears she melted on the floor back in those days! He never learned how to cope with his own inner boy turmoil, so he lashed it out on her! What a disgraced human being he was! Now he turned to men, and you two seemed to relate so well with one another! Finally! He found someone that can take his emotional pig show!_

That did it for Adam. He turned around to face the man who said those things. “Are you trying to be a homophobic, asshole?”

The man stepped back. His hand hitting the wall. What a coward. Standing there gulping away for air and trying to fix the situation. Not doing a very good job at it! Adam pulled his hand back, making it look like he was about to punch the guy, then he opened palmed right on the guy’s forehead, pushing it back as gently as he could before he backed off too. Adam turned to Mac, taking his hand in his, and lead him to the dinner table where the family gathered with their plates full of food in hand. All laughing and talking as if nothing had happened two minutes ago. Did they not hear anything? Was this the good family Adam heard so much about?

Mac suddenly didn’t feel like being here. “Adam, can we leave?”

Adam had no argument against the look of sorrow on his lover’s face. He reluctantly agreed. Without another word or dinner they packed their things and left for the car. Once there, Mac’s daughter is standing by the driver’s side with her arms crossed over his chest and had a pitied expression. No one said anything for a while. They’re just standing in there in silence, wondering who wanted to make the first move. Eventually the night becomes cold, and she started to shiver. Mac removed his coat, and threw It over her shoulders, ushered her inside afterwards. Adam watched from the car as they hugged and cried it out. Hopefully they’ll have a facetime chat tomorrow. They really needed one.

Mac comes back, tears stained his face. Adam felt a lump in his throat. This was not how he envisioned their humorous night together. Time to at least rent a crummy hotel and find a convenient store to get snacks. They do get the essentials, and Adam secretly found some edible chocolate lubrication. Perfect for this time of night, if anyone might be up for some self-love and self-care. Adam paid for his items, so no suspicion is drawn out of his lover. Mac doesn’t care at this point. He doesn’t feel emotionally well right now and wanted to fall on the nearest hotel bed to sleep off this bad night.

They did find a decent hotel, both are thankful for this. Slowly Mac forced himself out of the car and falls face down on the bed. Sighing, he closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. He tried too, but Adam wouldn’t let him. He needed to eat something, unlike his own body that can survive on _Biocells_. He agreed. Slowly eating away at the chocolate bar and drinking his can of soda. Adam excused himself for a minute to get ready for bed. Mac grunted to that. Once finished, he placed the wrapping and can on the nightstand, then leaned back on the bed, closing his eyes.

“Open your eyes, Duncan.” Adam leaned himself over Mac. Running his hands across his lover’s face.

Mac did. He saw the nakedness of Adam’s frame. Not really in the mood to do anything he let the man take control for the night. Adam took advantage of the dominance and kissed the man hungrily on his lips, tasting the after taste of the soda. It wasn’t that good at first, then the chocolate made an appearance. Pulling away he licked his lips in satisfaction. Nice dinner for him right here. Wasting no time, Adam moved his lips down Mac’s neck, leaving spots in their wake. Hands continued to move over Mac’s shirt, unbuttoning it, getting it off him. Too many clothes are in the way, and Adam wanted to do everything he could right now to please the sad person in front of him. Still, Mac would complain about these expensive pants if he decided to rip them off. Or would he care with those sleepy raccoon eyes?

Adam took the risk. The pants and underwear are ripped off and thrown to the side. As expected, Mac gave a light-hearted complaint about he needed those for work next week. Adam chuckled. Mac won’t be complaining in a few minutes when that penis of his ended up in Adam’s mouth. Surely, he didn’t now when Adam’s hand made the movements up and down the shaft. Those alloyed fingertips make for a good massage. Mac instantly stopped talking about his pants and good underwear. He’ll probably never hear the end of it from Adam at work.

Good. Adam just wanted Mac to relax and not worry about anything other than seek out the pleasure his body produced. He moved his body down towards the bed. Perfect angle to place his mouth over Mac’s erection. While keeping him busy, Adam moved his hand to the chocolate lube he placed on the bed earlier. He propped it open, smelling the contents the best he could, mmmm…milk chocolate, and then proceeded to put some on his fingers, applying a good enough amount to make sure Mac here smelled good in the morning. Shifting his mouth and hand, he placed the fingers at Mac’s hole, pushed them in slowly and comfortably. He didn’t want his lover to be sore in the morning.

Mac gripped Adam’s head. “Oh my God! Those fingers….and you sucking.” He spread his legs further for his lover, loving all the good things. Exactly what he needed when he requested for a fun night tonight.

Adam pulled away when he was finished. He looked at the lube and dared himself to try a taste. Putting some on his clean hand he licked it. Ok, that didn’t taste very good, bitter and waxy like chocolate cereal bits. Tossing the tube to the side, he reached for a condom where the lube was previously. This one also smelled of chocolate. Ripping the wrapper open, he glanced at it to make sure it wasn’t broken, it wasn’t. Adam pumped his own self a few times before placement of the condom over his own shaft.

“You ready?” Adam moved Mac’s legs to the edge of the bed for a good angle.

“Yes.” Mac closed his eyes and ignored the pressure against his entrance. He clutched the sheets with his hands. Feeling the security rubbing on them as he moved his legs around. Ticklish he can be.

Adam chuckled. He knew how sensitive Mac’s legs can get. He leaned forward, kissed Mac on the lips, and held onto his hands as he fucked him into the mattress. Started out with a slow pace, building up with each kiss and sweat dripping down their foreheads, they’re smiling and enjoying themselves. Mac wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist, encouraging him to go as fast as he could. Adam wouldn’t ever let him down, unless paperwork was involved, because who had time for that? A dry laugh filled Adam’s mind.

They’re both finished not too long after. Both exhausted from their intercourse. Adam pulled out of Mac, peeling the condom off, and threw it away. On the way out of the bathroom, Adam grabbed a washcloth, wets it, and goes back to his lover. He gave Mac a deep and loving kiss, showing he didn’t forget to do that. He would never forget to take care of his lover. He wiped Mac’s stomach, penis, and his backside. Getting off the access lube. He then tossed it in a soon to be pile of towels. They both needed a shower, but turning back, he saw Mac snoring away.

“Good night, Duncan.” Adam kissed him again, getting in bed with him. They’ll just shower in the morning after they complain about how much they smell towards one another.

By morning, everything seemed a little brighter. Mac talked to his daughter on the phone a bit wee early, but she wasn’t complaining. She was glad to hear his voice and make sure he was ok. After the call, Mac went back to bed, snuggled up against Adam. He could smell the bad odor coming off him. Grimacing, he poked the aug awake. Adam jerked his eyes open to see Mac holding his nose and waving his hand in front of his face. Adam smirked, and made the same gesture towards him. Both laughing…laughing with full spirit.

And that was all the two ever wanted, a stinky spirit with a healthy relationship. Now, for the follow up question….who going out to get breakfast while the other showers first?


End file.
